QUE TU MELODÍA NUNCA DEJE DE SONAR
by Wolfmika
Summary: Saori le miro asombrada, y le respondió con una sonrisa siguiendo tocando, tal ves no de esa forma desaparecerían todos los pensamientos que confunden al chico, pero al menos con las melodías que Saori tocaba lograba apaciguar todo lo que el caballero de Pegaso sentía en su interior.


**Disclaimer: los personajes de Saint Seiya le pertenecen a ****Kurumada Masami**

**QUE TU MELODÍA NUNCA DEJE DE SONAR **

Le era imposible conciliar el sueño, se movía inquieto entre las sabanas de la gran cama, arto de todo decidió levantarse no sin antes mirar el pequeño reloj aun lado de la cama, el cual marcaba cerca de las tres de la mañana, simplemente cerro los ojos con calma, al levantarse se quedo un rato sentado, para después con pasos calmados y casi inaudibles acercarse a las puertas del balcón en su habitación.

No caminaba de esa forma para no despertar a alguien ya que el era el único en ese lugar, pero no en la mansión Kido, donde Saori, Tsumi y los demás sirvientes a esa hora era lógico que se encontraran durmiendo, abrió las puertas sintiendo de golpe el frio aire darle lleno, mas no le importo, es mas ni siquiera lo sentía… suspiro de manera pesada mirando las estrellas, desde que el lo recordaba, desde niño cuando fue enviado al santuario para convertirse en caballero le gustaba mirar las estrellas ya que Marin su maestra de cierta forma le obligo a aprenderse de memoria cada una de las constelaciones y mas que solo aprender a identificarlas y sus nombres, también aprendió la historia de cada una de ellas. Sin mucho esfuerzo logro identificar a Pegaso su constelación guardiana; mirándola fijamente y preguntándose como siempre ¿Dónde estará?

Si bien cuando regreso la fundación ah hecho hasta lo imposible por encontrar a su hermana ¿Por qué no aparece? Y mas que eso aun por extrañarla solo esperaba que estuviera bien y que pensara en el como el la pensaba a ella.

Por otro lado comenzó a recordar las cosas que le ah pasado desde su regreso a oriente, el torneo galáctico, la lucha contra los caballeros de plata, la lucha de las doce casas, Asgard y Poseidón… todas esas peleas lean hecho madurar de cierta forma… y ahora simplemente se reía de el mismo, todo era parte de un juego en el destino, un juego que poco a poco le izo simplemente querer proteger a alguien para a cambio devolverle a su querida hermana Seika… pero poco a poco se fue enamorando de Saori, un secreto que tal ves se llevaría a la tumba llegada su hora, y lo mas seguro ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no fueron sus enfrentamientos lo que le hicieron madurar para entonces de cierta forma enamorarse, fue Saori, quien de una forma inconsciente le confío mas que a nadie su vida… y mas que eso, Saori Kido mostro mas interés por el que por cualquier otro de sus amigos.

Tal ves una de las razones era por que el jamás la trato con cordialidades, siempre fue directo… ¡GENIAL! Ahora no sabia ni que pensaba, primero todo en peso por que no podía dormir, y después se puso a recordar su infancia en el santuario, su hermana, sus peleas, lo que le ah hecho madurar y después Saori… en cierta forma era por eso que no le gustaba quedarse a dormir en la mansión, por que nunca lograba dormir bien, y solo revolvía sus pensamientos. Pero todos tienen un fin en especial y todos tienen el mismo nombre Saori; pronto escucho el sonido del gran reloj ya por fin era las tres de la mañana. Un día mas en que la tierra goza de paz. Un ultimo suspiro salió de sus labios, dispuesto a regresar a la cama e intentar nuevamente conciliar el sueño; pero algo lo detuvo notas musicales… una trsite melodía que almismo tiempo daba esperanza, salió nuevamente al balcón mirando a su lado izquierdo donde le sonido era mas audible.

Las luces del cuarto de música estaban encendidas, y alguien estaba tocando el piano, alguien en la enorme mansión no podía dormir tampoco.

Salió de su habitación sin hacer mucho ruido, caminando con sigilo hasta el cuarto de música, entre abrió un poco la puerta, encontrando a quien tocaba tan triste pero ala ves esperanzadora melodía, la dueña de sus preocupaciones a si como también la dueña de la mansión. Por el aspecto de su cara, se veía cansada, algo preocupada, intentando desahogarse mientras tocaba el piano.

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?- pregunto la deidad aun sin dejar de tocar el instrumento-

-Lo siento no quería desconcentrarte- respondió abriendo un poco mas la puerta-

-Esta bien… Seiya…- le hablo dejando de tocar aquella melodía y fijando su mirada azul en el- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Si?-

-Alguna ves as odiado tener que protegerme… no como Saori, sino como Athena-

-¿Pero de que hablas?- pregunto de forma divertida- Saori es Saori, y sin importar que seas o no una diosa reencarnada yo te protegería sin importar nada-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que… bueno tu…tu me prometiste encontrar a mi hermana- dijo- pero no solo por eso, por que la verdad has cambiado mucho ya no eres la misma niña consentida ni cruel-

-¿Solo por eso?- pregunto nuevamente la peli lila-

-No… bueno, no…-

-Esta bien, pero yo a veces si odio que me protejan, por que por mi culpa ah salido muy mal heridos, Shyriu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki… incluso tu Seiya eres quien mas se arriesga por mi, no creo que sea justo, ustedes casi muriendo en un hospital y yo sin una sola herida de muerte…-

-Eso es por que no tienes por que exponerte al peligro, si es cierto que te secuestran o cada cosa loca que llega a pasar… pero nosotros como caballeros juramos protegerte, es normal que salgamos heridos e incluso que muéranos-

La miro, ella solo le miraba entre alegre y triste, pero era verdad y si sin que Saori fuera una odiosa el la protegería, por que le importaba de verdad… Saori nuevamente comenzó a tocar, pero ya no aquella triste melodía, ahora una mas alegre que incluso le izo sonreír tanto a el como a ella. Así es como le gustaba verla, le gustaba verla sonreír y mas que eso le gustaba escuchar sus melodías por que en cada nota tocada con aquel instrumente la chica mostraba sus sentimientos, cosa que nunca le mostraba a los demás.

-Saori ¿puedo pedirte algo?- le pregunto con algo de nerviosismo-

-Si-

-Que tus melodías nunca dejen de sonar, me gusta como tocas el piano-

Saori le miro asombrada, y le respondió con una sonrisa siguiendo tocando, tal ves no de esa forma desaparecerían todos los pensamientos que confunden al chico, pero al menos con las melodías que Saori tocaba lograba apaciguar todo lo que el caballero de Pegaso sentía en su interior.

_**Notas finales **_

**Podría decir que la hora de creación de este fic es a las 4:30 am y publicado esta tarde, y la verdad es que no tenia sueño y estaba aburrida.**

**Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea es bien venido :D**

**No se ustedes pero en mi opinión personal me quedo medio confuso O.o …XD **

**Nos vemos en la siguiente **

**Besos, abrazos **

**Bye bye **


End file.
